


Daddy Has A Secret Identity

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [168]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sick Character, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: A family emergency forces Oliver to make an unexpected revelation to his children.





	Daddy Has A Secret Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is 149/168. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by ligiapimenta

“Green Arrow, I need you to fall back,” Diggle said through the comms.

After twenty years of being in the field with John Diggle, Oliver did exactly as he was told. He shot a smokescreen arrow and began to fall back. “What’s going on? Are Arsenal and Archer all right?”

“Get back to your bike, I’ll brief you once you’re on the road,” Diggle answered.

The tone of Diggle’s voice made Oliver hustle faster to his bike. A small pit formed in his stomach. Something was wrong.

William’s voice sounded in Oliver’s ear, “I’m at my bike.”

“Me too,” Arsenal added.

“Head towards O’Neal,” Diggle instructed.

Oliver sprinted the last few feet to his bike. O’Neal wasn’t in the direction of the foundry. Diggle was sending them towards the heart of the city. “Heading towards O’Neal. Where are we going?”

There was a moment of silence before Diggle responded, “Starling Children’s Hospital.”

Oliver opened the throttle and his bike came to life, “Which one?”

“Prue,” Diggle responded.

“Damn it,” Oliver answered without thinking. In his heart he knew this wasn’t a broken bone or a need for stitches. When it came to Prue, the hospital was always life and death. “What happened?”

“She collapsed at ballet practice,” Diggle answered.

“Ballet practice? That was at four,” Oliver said angrily, as his bike roared past the light traffic heading back into the city. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw William about to hop on the freeway. He took a deep breath to clear the rage threatening to cloud his judgment. It was after eleven. His daughter had collapsed hours ago and his spouses had kept it from him.

“Felicity wanted to wait until they knew what was going on before she worried you,” Diggle answered Oliver’s question before he could ask it.

“She’s crashing,” Oliver didn’t need to ask. His team had been pulled out of a take down. Diggle wouldn’t have done that if Prue was being sent home with a lollipop.

“She’s going into surgery.” Diggle’s voice was calm in Oliver’s ear, “She’s bleeding from a ruptured ulcer. She’s asking for you.”

“Is she in the ER still?” Oliver asked as the hospital came into view.

“No, sixth floor.”

Oliver was overly familiar with the waiting area on the sixth floor of the children’s hospital. It was the surgical floor. “Tell them I’ll be there in less than five minutes.”

“I’m in the alley across the street,” Diggle answered.

“I don’t have time to change,” Oliver snapped. Every second he wasted was a second he missed with his daughter. If Prue went into surgery before he saw her, he’d never forgive himself.

“Oliver, you can’t walk through the hospital dressed like the Green Arrow,” Diggle attempted to reason.

“They can arrest me for all I care, they just need to wait for Prue to get out of surgery,” Oliver said.

He pulled into an alley across the street from the hospital where Diggle was waiting with the van. William stopped his bike next to him. “Go, change in the van.”

William fell into step next to Oliver, “If you’re going in in leather, I’m going in with you.”

Oliver didn’t have time to argue. He ran across the street and through the front door of the hospital. He nodded at the surprised security guard manning the visitor’s desk. A buzzer sounded and the security guard waved Oliver and William through.

People stepped aside as Oliver and William quickly moved through the hospital towards the elevators. The late hour meant that not a lot of people were in the hospital. Visiting hours were over and the overnight staff was busy doing their jobs. The elevator was empty when they stepped inside.

“She’s going to be okay,” William said quietly.

“Of course she is,” Oliver answered. There was no other option.

When the elevator doors opened, Emma was standing in front of them with her arms folded across her chest. Oliver quickly studied the face of the woman he suspected would be his future daughter-in-law for a clue. Emma’s eyes were pinched. He suspected her arms were folded across her chest, not out of anger, but to hide that her hands were shaking.

“They haven’t taken her in yet,” Emma said as she started walking down the hall. She stopped in front of a door, “They haven’t given her the sedative yet. She’s asking for you.”

Oliver pushed open the door. He was aware that Bobby, Becca, and Nate were standing in the corner of the room with Donna and Quentin, but he only had eyes for the tiny child laying on the hospital bed. He leaned over the bed and smiled down at his daughter. She was frighteningly pale and was receiving a transfusion, along with fluids. “Hi, baby,” he said as he stroked her cheek.

Prue’s hand tentatively reached up and touched Oliver’s scruffy cheek before she touched the mask covering his eyes. A small smile spread across her colorless lips, “You’re the Green Arrow.” She turned towards Felicity, “Am I dreaming?”

Oliver took Prue’s hand until she turned back towards him. He lowered his hood and pulled his mask off, “You’re not dreaming. It’s me, sweet pea.”

“My tummy hurts,” she told him.

“I know, but the doctor and the nurses are going to make you feel better. When you wake up, you’ll be as good as new,” Oliver promised as he pressed her small hand against his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, daddy,” Prue said.

“Oh, my, Miss Prue,” a nurse said as she stepped around Felicity and injected something into Prue’s I.V. “You must be very special if the Green Arrow and the Archer have come to see you.”

Prue peered around Oliver and her eyes landed on the hooded Archer. Her face lit up with a smile, “Hi, Will.”

“Hey, peanut,” Will said lowering his hood and removing his mask. He stepped around his dad to press a kiss to Prue’s forehead. “Nice outfit. I like all the puppies,” William said tugging gently on her hospital gown.

“Not as nice as yours,” she said through a yawn.

“She’ll be asleep in a minute,” the nurse informed them. “I’ll be back with some scrubs for the two of you.”

“Thank you,” Tommy told the nurse.

William stepped away and allowed Oliver back to the head of the bed. Oliver took hold of Prue’s hand and ran his other hand over her blond curls.

Tommy kissed Prue’s cheek, “Go to sleep, sweetheart. Your mommy, daddy, and I will be here when you wake up. I love you.”

“I love you,” Prue said with heavy eyes.

“I love you, monkey,” Felicity said as she kissed Prue. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“I love,” Prue yawned, “you, mommy.”

Tommy lifted Nate and he laid along Prue’s side. He rested his head on her shoulder and murmured softly in his twin’s ear.

Tommy lifted Becca and she kissed Prue’s check, “I love you, Prue.”

“Love you,” Prue answered.

Bobby squeezed in front of Oliver and kissed Prue’s cheek, “I love you, Prue.”

Prue’s eyes fluttered opened, “Love you.”

Her eyes opened, unfocused, “Nate – West - lost.”

“I’m here,” Nate said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her cheek. “I’ll watch West until you’re back.” He took the bunny that was tucked under her arm and clutched it to his chest.

“Thanks,” Prue mumbled.

The door to Prue’s room opened and her surgeon, Dr. Samuels, and two orderlies entered the room. His steps faltered for a second when he saw how Oliver and William were dressed. He quickly schooled his features before he addressed Prue’s parents. “We’re ready for her.”

“She’s asleep,” Felicity said without taking her eyes from her daughter.

“It’s going to be at least two hours. I’ll make sure to send updates out to you,” Dr. Samuels said as the orderlies began to unlock the wheels on Prue’s bed.

“Come on, little man,” Tommy said, lifting Nate back into his arms.

Felicity, Oliver, and Tommy followed Prue out into the hall.

“We’ll take good care of her,” Dr. Samuels said with a warm smile.

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist as they watched Prue disappear behind a pair of double doors.

Oliver kissed the top of Felicity’s head and pulled Tommy and Nate into a hug. He didn’t ask if they were all right. He knew that they weren’t.

They returned to Prue’s room to find the rest of their family watching the door.

“Holy shit,” a wide-eyed Becca said to Oliver, “you’re the Green Arrow.”

Donna’s hand quickly covered Becca’s mouth, “Language, baby.”

Everyone in the room laughed nervously.

 

Oliver had never been more anxious in his life than facing Bobby, Becca, and Nate. They were sitting in the hospital waiting room in a corner away from the rest of the family. Felicity sat with Becca on her lap, Tommy held Nate, and Bobby sat between them on a sofa. Oliver had pulled a chair over to face them. It was their twelve-year-old that had Oliver the most worried. Bobby’s arms were folded across his chest and a scowl painted his face. Bobby’s overall look was so reminiscent of the look Tommy had given him the night he learned the truth about his nighttime activities that Oliver’s chest ached. He wasn’t prepared for his children to reject him. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about his kids knowing the truth. It felt like too large a burden for such tiny shoulders to carry.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Oliver asked the children. “I’ll be as honest as I can be.”

“Have you been him my whole life?” Bobby asked, a trace of hope in his voice.

“Yes, I’ve been the Green Arrow since I came back from Lian Yu,” Oliver answered, his heart racing with the knowledge that it wasn’t the answer Bobby wanted.

Bobby’s eyes glazed over, and he turned his face away from Oliver.

“Can I see your mask?” Nate asked, reaching for Oliver.

Diggle had brought Oliver and William a change of clothes and had snuck their uniforms, bows, and quivers from the hospital. Oliver had forgotten to take the mask from around his neck and had shoved it into his jeans pocket. He removed the mask and held it out to Nate.

Nate smiled broadly as he took the mask from Oliver. He caressed the mask on his lap before he pulled it over his head. The mask was too big, but he held it against his face. “How do I look?” he asked.

Felicity smiled, “Like a hero.”

Nate turned his head to face Tommy. “Da?”

“You look just like your daddy,” Tommy answered, forcing a smile to his face.

“When did you find out?” Bobby’s tone was more accusation than question.

“I’ve known for a long time,” Tommy said.

“How long?” Bobby challenged.

“It’s been about twenty years,” Tommy answered.

Bobby’s eyes swept over Tommy appraisingly. “Have you ever worn a mask?”

Tommy shook his head, “No, I’ve never worn a mask.”

“What about you?” Bobby asked Felicity. “How long have you known?”

“A little bit longer than your dad,” Felicity said, taking Bobby’s hand.

“You’re on the team,” Bobby stated.

“Why would you say that?” Felicity asked.

Bobby shrugged, “Whenever he disappears or has to work late, you usually do too.”

“Yes, I’ve been working with your dad from almost the beginning,” Felicity said.

“Do the bad men try to hurt you?” Becca asked Oliver in a small voice.

Oliver didn’t want to lie to his children, but he didn’t want to terrify them either. “Sometimes, they do, but your mommy is very smart, and my suit is very strong.”

“It is very important that you don’t tell anyone that your daddy is the Green Arrow or that William is the Archer,” Felicity said in her mom voice. “It’s a secret that we can only discuss with the family. None of your friends can know. None of your teachers can know. Daddy and William can only stay safe if we keep this secret.”

“We need you to promise that you will never tell anyone,” Tommy said sternly.

“I promise,” Becca said immediately.

“I promise,” Nate said, handing Oliver back his mask.

Bobby rose from the sofa and walked to the windows. Oliver followed his son. He wished he knew what his son was thinking. He wanted to say the right thing to make his choice to be the Green Arrow to be acceptable to Bobby. “You can ask me anything.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Bobby asked Oliver’s reflection in the glass.

“Yes,” Oliver answered. It was pointless to lie. Oliver’s sins under the hood were available to anyone who did a Google search.

Bobby rested his forehead against the glass.

Oliver put his hand on Bobby’s shoulder and was relieved when his son didn’t shrug it off. “I won’t make excuses. I’m not proud of those choices. When I first came home, when I confronted bad men, I wasn’t worried about whether they lived or died. Your mommy and Uncle John helped me to realize there was a better way to do things. Your mommy helped me design arrows that wouldn’t be lethal. It’s been a very long time since I took someone’s life.”

“Uncle John is Spartan?” Bobby asked.

“Yes.”

Bobby sighed. “Uncle Roy is Arsenal?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve helped a lot of people,” Bobby stated. “People think you’re a hero.”

“I like to believe that the team and I have helped this city,” Oliver answered.

Bobby spun around and buried his face against Oliver’s chest. His arms wrapped around Oliver’s waist and he squeezed his dad tightly. “If they find out who you are, will they arrest you for murder?”

“If the police learn who the Green Arrow really is, they will arrest me,” Oliver said as he held his son in his arms.

Bobby lifted his head to look at Oliver, “I promise, I won’t ever tell anyone.”

Oliver smiled down at his son, “I know you won’t.” He needed Bobby to understand why it was imperative for his identity to remain a secret. Oliver wasn’t worried about protecting himself. “I don’t need you to keep this secret to keep me safe.”

“If anyone finds out, the rest of us will be in danger. They’ll want to hurt us to hurt you.” Bobby’s head returned to Oliver’s chest and he allowed his dad to hold him.

“I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you, or your sisters and brothers, to get to me.” Oliver stroked the back of Bobby’s head as he gently said, “I know this must be a lot to process. I want you to know it’s okay to feel however you’re feeling. It’s okay to be upset with me. I remember what it was like when I learned my dad wasn’t the man I thought he was. I know it’s not easy.”

Bobby tilted his head back to look at Oliver. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilling from his eyes, “I don’t know why I’m upset. The Green Arrow is a hero – I’ve always believed that.”

Oliver hated to see his son struggling, especially since he was the cause of his distress. He wiped the tears on Bobby’s cheek with the sleeve of his Henley. “I think it’s because I’m your dad, and I’ve done some things that we are ashamed of. This is a pretty big secret that I’ve kept from you. I love you so much, Bobby. You and your sisters and brothers are more important to me than everything and anyone else.”

“The doctor and the nurses saw you tonight. What if they tell?” Bobby asked with worry.

“Then they tell.” Oliver didn’t think anyone would share his secret. He and his team had always had a positive relationship with the medical community in Starling, dating back to when Sebastian Blood was selling medical supplies on the black market after the Undertaking.

“Will you hurt them if they do?” Bobby asked with genuine fear in his eyes.

The look on Bobby’s face made Oliver want to throw up. He shook his head, “No. They didn’t do anything wrong. I won’t hurt the people trying to help your sister to protect myself.” He wanted to tell his son that he’d never hurt anyone to protect his secret, but it was a lie. He’d killed before, more times than he could count, to protect his secret.

“I don’t want you to go to jail,” Bobby said wiping his eyes.

“I don’t think we need to worry about that unless we have to,” Oliver said, running his hand over Bobby’s head.

“Do you want me to be the Green Arrow one day?” Bobby asked, his eyes focused on his big brother.

Oliver glanced over to where Tommy was sitting with Nate on his lap. “I’m the Green Arrow because I hope you never have to be.”

“You let Will be the Archer,” Bobby pointed out.

“Your da isn’t William’s da,” Oliver said with a wink.

“Da doesn’t like you being the Green Arrow?” Bobby asked with disbelief.

“He would prefer I wasn’t the Green Arrow,” Oliver said.

“Why are you still doing it? You always do what da wants,” Bobby said seriously.

Oliver smiled at his son’s assessment of his relationship with Tommy. “Your mom, dad, and I have been together a long time. We’ve figured out that sometimes we need to do things to make each other happy. When your mom was pregnant with you, I quit because your dad asked me to.”

Bobby’s brow furrowed with confusion. “But you’re still the Green Arrow. Why’d you start again?”

“Your dad knows that being the Green Arrow is important to me and to this city. He told me to put my mask back on because the city needed me and because I was unhappy being unable to help the city.” Oliver knew he was oversimplifying what had happened but love and marriage were so much harder to explain than a secret identity.

“You okay, monkey?” Felicity asked their son, leading him and Oliver to a sofa away from the rest of the family.

Bobby sat down next to his mom. “Who’d you meet first, daddy or the Green Arrow?”

Felicity smiled at Oliver, “They are one in the same, but the first time I met your dad, he wasn’t in his suit.”

Bobby nodded knowingly, “You figured out who he was and confronted him.”

Oliver snorted. Felicity rolled her eyes at her husband. “I would’ve figured it out, but your dad got hurt and came to me for help – that’s how I found out.”

“How did you know she wouldn’t tell on you?” Bobby asked Oliver.

Even though Oliver had been shot and had come close to death, the memory of crawling into the back of Felicity’s Mini with a bullet wound was not laced with fear, but with certainty. He’d felt safe in the back of her car. He’d gone to one of two people he knew would help him. As he’d lost consciousness on the way to the foundry, he’d been comforted by the thought that he wouldn’t die alone. “There was just something about your mom. From the moment I met her, I knew I could trust her with my life and my secrets. Your mom is the most remarkable person I’ve ever known.”

“Why didn’t you tell on him?” Bobby asked his mom. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “Didn’t you know he was killing people?”

Felicity reached across Bobby and stroked Oliver’s cheek. “When I understood what he was trying to do, it was impossible not to believe in him – his methods, I questioned. Every time I challenged him – asked him to be the best version of himself – he did.” Felicity smiled softly, “Maybe not as fast as I would’ve liked or in the way I would’ve wanted, but he always found a way to be a hero. I’ve always believed in him, and I haven’t regretted a single moment.”

Bobby’s brow furrowed as he considered his mom’s words.

“What are you thinking?” Oliver asked.

Bobby looked at Oliver with tears in his eyes, “That I don’t know who you, mom, or da really are.”

Oliver clasped Bobby’s face between his hands, “You do know who we really are. Twenty years ago, I was a different person. I was just back from Lian Yu and I was lost. Your mom helped me to heal. Your dad helped me to remember who I really was. From the moment your mom told me that she was pregnant with you, all I’ve ever wanted is to be a man you could be proud of. Since you were born, every choice I’ve made, in and out of my hood, I’ve made because I am your father and I want my legacy to you to be a world better than the one I inherited from my father.”

“I am proud of you,” Bobby insisted.

“Thank you,” Oliver kissed his son’s forehead. He wasn’t entirely sure if he believed Bobby’s words, but he would accept them until he was given a reason otherwise.

“Dad,” William said quietly as he approached. “Emma and I are going to take Becca and Nate home. As soon as I get them settled, I’ll come back.”

Nate was asleep in Tommy’s arms with West tucked beneath his chin. Becca was asleep with her head in Tommy’s lap. Oliver stood up. “Okay, I’ll help you take them to the car.”

“It’s okay, Emma can carry Nate. I’ve got Becca.” William squeezed Bobby’s shoulder, “How about you? Do you want to come home with us?”

“I think Emma would appreciate the help when Becca and Nate wake up in the morning,” Felicity said casually.

Oliver could tell Bobby was torn. He was tired, but he also wanted to be an adult and stay with his parents. “I promise, we’ll call you as soon as we know something. You can come back in the morning when Prue’s awake.”

“I’ll go home with Will and Emma,” Bobby said as he stood up.

They joined Emma by Tommy who placed a sleeping Nate into her waiting arms. William effortlessly scooped up Becca who looped her arms around her brother’s neck and fell back to sleep. Oliver and Felicity kissed their sleeping children and followed them to the elevators. When the elevator doors opened, Bobby quickly hugged his parents, saving Oliver for last.

“I love you,” Bobby mumbled into Oliver’s shirt.

“I love you too.” Oliver kissed the top of his son’s head. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy stood and stared at the elevator doors long after they closed.

Felicity laced her fingers with Oliver’s, “You okay?”

Oliver’s tight rein on his emotions loosened. “You should’ve told me,” he said coldly. If his husband and wife had told him about Prue when she’d first collapsed he wouldn’t have been forced to show up dressed as the Green Arrow and their twelve-year-old wouldn’t be trying to come to terms with the fact that his dad was a murderer.

“Don’t be angry with Tommy,” Felicity said, tugging on his hand to redirect his gaze. “We were hoping it wasn’t surgical. I didn’t want your head out of the game.”

“Fuck the mission. You should’ve told me. I should’ve been here from the beginning,” Oliver snapped.

“You’re right. I made the wrong call, and I’m sorry,” Felicity said.

“I didn’t want them to find out this way,” Oliver admitted, his eyes filling with tears. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted them to learn the truth, but he definitely didn’t want them to find out until they were old enough for him to explain his five years away and how broken he was when he returned home. Becca and Nate didn’t understand what it meant for him to be the Green Arrow, but Bobby understood. Bobby now knew his father was a killer.

“Bobby isn’t me,” Tommy said softly. “He loves you.”

“You loved me,” Oliver said sadly, “and you still were disgusted by me.”

“It’s different,” Tommy insisted.

“How?” Oliver was desperate to know how Bobby learning the truth wasn’t the same as when Tommy learned it.

“Because, he didn’t watch his dad and the man he loved kill people in front of him. I was in shock. I was scared. I was hurt.” Tommy took Oliver’s hand, “Bobby has never been betrayed by you, or had his heart broken by you. He loves you. He knows that you’re a hero because you have been his hero his whole life. We’ll figure out everything else.”

“Have faith in our son,” Felicity rested her chin on Oliver’s arm, “he has faith in you.”

Tommy nodded his agreement, “Ollie, he’s your son. He loves without reservation or judgment.”

There wasn’t anything more Oliver could do about Bobby. He needed to focus on Prue. He looked at his watch. Prue had been in surgery for almost two hours and there hadn’t been an update. “We should’ve heard something by now. I’m going to speak with the nurse’s station.”

When they’d decided to be parents, there were so many things Oliver hadn’t wanted to pass on to his children. He’d feared the only legacy he could offer them was one of pain and loss. Thirteen years later, he knew better. His five children were amazing individuals and he couldn’t take that much credit for how they were turning out. It wasn’t that he couldn’t see himself, or his spouses, in who his children were, but they were so much more than their parents. The one trait he’d never even thought about passing on to his children was his ability to take physical pain and to continue to fight even when it would be easier to surrender. Every time they waited for news of Prue, he was grateful that she was his. Prue was a fighter and wouldn’t surrender – not when she still had things to do and people waiting for her.

Three hours later, Oliver stood over Prue. Her small frame was covered in tubes and wires. He could hear the doctor explaining Prue’s latest complication, but he couldn’t hold onto the words. He focused on the steady rise and fall of his daughter’s chest. Oliver would give anything to change places with Prue. He could face down armed criminals with nothing more than a bow and arrow, but he was powerless in the face of a bacterial infection in his daughter’s blood. It wasn’t fair that Prue was facing another grueling recovery and long hospital stay. She’d done nothing to deserve her suffering. She was six and deserved to be a typical child. She should be at home, playing with her brothers and sister, not fighting off a massive infection. Her biggest worry should be how much the tooth fairy was going to pay for her missing front tooth.

Oliver placed a kiss to his daughter’s head. Her skin radiated the heat from her fever. “Mommy, dad, and I are here, sweetheart. You did well. We’re so proud of you. We love you so much. We need you to keep fighting. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

“Ollie,” Tommy’s hand caressed his husband’s back, “they need you to donate blood for her transfusions.”

Oliver looked at Felicity who gave him a slight nod. Oliver and his daughter shared the same rare blood type, AB(-). He addressed Prue’s surgeon, “I’ve banked some blood for a rainy day.”

“I take it, it’s not with a blood bank,” Dr. Samuels stated.

“It isn’t,” Oliver confirmed.

“We’ll say you banked it for an elective surgery,” the doctor said, “if we need it. I’m hopeful we’ve stopped the bleeding.”

“Will can donate too,” Oliver said, his attention back on Prue.

“He’s in the waiting room. I’ll go ask him,” Felicity said before slipping from the room.

“I want to be here when she wakes up,” Oliver told the doctor.

“We have enough blood for her next transfusion,” Dr. Samuels said. “I’ll let the lab know to expect you and your son.”

The doctor left Oliver and Tommy alone with Prue. Tommy was sitting in the chair next to Prue’s bed, holding her hand as he quietly sang a song from, _The Little Mermaid_.

Felicity returned to the room and wrapped her arms around Oliver. “I need you not to be mad at me right now. You can be mad later.”

Oliver’s arms immediately surrounded his wife. “I’m not mad at you.” He looked at his husband, “Or you.”

“Why does this keep happening?” Felicity asked, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Oliver answered with the only words he could think of, “I don’t know.”

“Daddy,” Prue said feebly from her bed.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Oliver said with a big smile. The sight of her blue eyes filled him with relief. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?”

Prue shook her head. “Daddy, can I get a bow like yours?”

Oliver was about to say her recurve bow was exactly like his when he realized she meant his other bow. “You want a compound bow?”

Prue nodded.

“You have to be strong to use a compound bow,” Oliver said, gently squeezing her bicep.

Prue yawned, as she made a muscle, “I’m the strongest person you know.”

Felicity laughed, “She’s got you there.”

“I will see if I can find a compound bow your size,” Oliver promised.

Prue smiled sleepily, her eyes already closed. She sighed deeply, her body relaxing as she fell back to sleep. Her limbs jolted, and her eyes flew open, “West?”

“West is with Nate,” Tommy reminded her. “They’ll both be back later.”

Prue’s eyes closed again, “Tell Nate not to worry.”

“Okay, sweetheart, we’ll tell him.” Felicity kissed Prue’s cheek.

“You shouldn’t worry either,” Prue said. “I’m good as new.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Things continue to be a bit crazy here. Updates might be a little sporadic for the next few weeks, but I'm still here.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
